Pivot Stickfigure Animator
The definition below is copyrighted by Wikipedia and was copy and pasted. We do not intend playjurism. Also, this page is for PIVOT, not any other animation program. Pivot Stickfigure Animator (usually shortened to Pivot) is a freeware application, for Windows, that allows users to create stick-figure animations, and save them in the animated GIF (Graphics Interchangeable Format) format used on web pages and, which can also be converted into videos using other software, such as Windows Movie Maker. Pivot provides a simple, easy to use interface with a few features. It uses fixed length 'sticks' to ensure size consistency during animation, something which is not as simple to recreate in professional animation software such as Autodesk Maya or Macromedia Flash. Pivot is widely known for its animations created within Pivot being uploaded frequently to YouTube. They include, but are not limited to, music videos, combat, and humor. Stk Pivot This wiki is a place just to view and upload as many animations as you want and post them on a page for everyone to see. The Pivot Site (if you want to or already animate with Pivot) is right here, if you don't already know. You can download the latest version of Pivot here, and read the FAQ. How to Post Pivot Animations To post Pivot Animations, you must first go to the top left corner that says "File", then click on it. If you have Pivot 3.5 Beta or anything below it, go to the "A." paragraph below. If you have Pivot 4, go to paragraph "B". A. Click Save Animation, or if you've already saved it before, click Save Animation As. In the box next to the words "File Name", type "(Whatever you want to name it).gif". Then, click the box next to the words "Save as type". You will probably see "Pivot File (*piv)", "Animated Gif (*gif)", or "AVI file (*avi)" (don't worry if you don't see "*avi"). Click on the "Animated Gif (*gif)" selection, then click the save button. Proceed to the paragraph below Paragraph B. B. Click Export Animation. In the box next to the words "File Name", type "(Whatever you want to name it).gif". Then, click the box next to the words "Save as type". You will probably see "Animated Gif (*gif)", or "AVI file (*avi)" (don't worry if you don't see "*avi"). Click on the "Animated Gif (*gif)" selection, then click the save button. Make sure you remember where you put your file. Close your pivot (or not), then come to Stk Pivot Wiki! Now all you must do is look at the right, you'll see "Photos". Click upload image, a window pops up, click the "Browse" button, select your file that you made, then click "Upload Image". You're animation will be posted. Now, if you want to post it on a page...open a new tab (Tab 2), go to this wiki, then create a page (Make sure when you post a page of your animation, write your name next to it in parenthesis). On tab 1, go the page of the file that you posted. Right under the picture, click the "Full Resolution" link. On the page, RIGHT-click on the image, and select Copy Image Location. Go to Tab 2, and while editing your new page, go to "Source Mode" and click it. Then, right click, then select "Paste". Go to "Visual Mode", click on it, and you'll see your animation! If you want, you can add a summary, or any of your own comments below it. Questions, anyone? If so, just say what's on your mind in the comments below